Jun Lang
, | age = 21 | gender = Male | height = 173 cm (5'8") | weight = 68 kg (150 lbs) | hair color = Black | eye color = Blue | unique trait = | sign = | bloodtype = A+ | affiliation = Central University | previous affiliation = | occupation = Non-commissioned officer (corporal) | partner = Lena Klein | base of operations = | education = Military Preparatory Academy Central University (attending) | marital status = Single | goal = | family = Hua Lang (mother) Unknown father | status = Alive (active) | skill = Fencing Marksman | weapons = Neuman-Ignis Type 14 | alchemy = }} Jun Lang (軍レイング, Jun Reingu) is a reserve officer of the who is currently attending Central University. Due to his half- descent, Jun experienced discrimination and significant difficulty in entering a military academy. Because of his past, he is ashamed of his ancestry and has rejected any form of , even though studying the art would aid him in his . Considered to be a prodigy in fencing a well as , Lang's goal is to become a State Alchemist and a fully commissioned officer of the state military. Appearance Personality Relationships History Equipment *'Neuman-Ignis Type 14:' The Neuman Type 14 is a semi-automatic pistol and one of the standard-issue sidearms of the State Military. A lightweight, 8mm handgun, the Type 14 is most accurate up to a range of 50 meters and fires at a rate of 290 m/s. That said, it is significantly less powerful than other, similarly chambered handguns, such as the Webster-Savage .455. Jun purchased the weapon with his own money, as he prefers the Type 14's ease of reloading, recoil operation, and low kick. The Type 14 features a short barrel and has a distinctively rounded trigger guard. Its main drawback is that its box magazine, despite its length, only holds 8-rounds, although Jun has compensated for this by etching a transmutation circle into the base of the magazine. By removing the magazine and placing it on a metal, stone, or concrete surface, he can quickly transmute the external substance into lead and brass, thereby replacing his spent cartridges without having to carry inordinate amounts of spare clips with him into combat. Abilities Jun uses two rings, one on each hand, which serve as alchemical circles. Jun begins transmuting by either running his hand along the surface of the object he wishes to alter or by clapping his hands together to complete an alchemical loop, which often makes others mistakenly assume that he is a Gate Alchemist. Jun typically uses these rings to alter metal objects by fortifying them, sharpening them, or otherwise making them more useful for combat. For example, he can alter a crowbar's structure in order to give it a cutting edge, or morph the roof of a train car into a shield. Most interestingly, and what has given him his name as the "Tungsten Carbine" Alchemist, is his ability to enhance the penetrating qualities of the bullets of his hand gun. by transforming normal bullets into tungsten steel, Jun can increase the penetrative force of his pistol's bullets so that they are equal in force to that of a rifle cartridge. These means that they are extremely deadly at point-blank range. The only indication that Jun has transmuted these bullets is a circle of blue light that flashes around the barrel of the gun as he pulls the trigger. The change in density alters the trajectory of the bullet, but Jun has trained to compensate for the difference. Currently, he has begun experimenting with expanding and magnetized bullets that would have a larger area of impact upon contact with the target, although his efforts have so far been without success. Plot Quotes Trivia *As Jun's given name is Xingese, it is written with the character 軍, which means "army," "soldier." His last name is a reference to the destroyer that was used by the United States during WWII. *Jun's sidearm, the Neuman-Ignis Type 14, is based on the semi-automatic pistol that was primarily used by Japan during the Russo-Sino Japanese wars.